Custom:LEGO Dimension Traveler: Marvel and DC Comics
Marvel DC Comics |Creator=Shiva |Genre=Action, Adventure |Modes=Single Player, Multiplayer |Platforms=PC, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 }} LEGO Dimension Traveler: Marvel and DC Comics is a second custom LEGO Video Game of Dimension Traveler theme created by Shiva. Gameplay The player progresses through a number of levels following a linear plot, but can return to the levels later on in free play mode, using any of all of the playable characters they unlocked up until that point and in addition, there are a variety of side-levels to embark on. LEGO Dimension Traveler contains a large open world that also acts as the game's hub. The open world is the world combination of Marvel, DC Comics and Protus. The player can travel from one dimension to another. For example, they are in New York, which is in the world of Marvel, and they want to travel to Gotham, which is in the world of DC Comics, or to Silvestria, which is in the world of Protus, so they find a special place on the world map and use it in order to travel to another dimension. There is a Character Creator in Dimension Traveler: Marvel and DC Comics. The player can create his own character using accessories of other characters able for them. Plot After several adventures, Eddie Wilson, a.k.a. Dimension Traveler, decides to take a rest of traveling through the dimensions. He takes up a job of usual engineer for hire. One day Eddie receives a message from WPSC, that he must come to the office of the corporation. He immediately takes on his dimension traveling equipment and his device and teleports to the office. There Dr. Titan, a scientist and a super hero, tells Eddie, that recently two portals leading to another dimensions were discovered near the city and later from them came two dangerous aliens, who called themselves Thanos and Darkseid. Both of them escaped to the space and later it was revealed, that they allied with Grandmaster and left to the dimension No. 6161939. Dr. Titan tasks Dimension Traveler to follow the evil trio and defeat everyone of them. Eddie Wilson turns on his device and travels to the dimension No. 6161939. That dimension turns out to be the world of Marvel. Eddie Wilson gets to New York and sees S.H.E.L.D. Helicarrier in the sky above him. He also recognizes a spaceship of Grandmaster flying near that Helicarrier. He attempts to teleport there, but is too late: spaceship is shot by S.H.I.E.L.D. forces. Eddie then follows a spaceship to its falling place. There Traveler sees S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and some super heroes of the Avengers around the spaceship. Dimension Traveler gets to the ship, but sees nobody inside. When he gets outside the ship, he sees that everyone is pointing their weapons at him. He chooses nothing but yield. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents imprison Eddie inside the Helicarrier. Soon Agent Coulson comes to Eddie Wilson and interrogates him. Wilson explains everything and even proves that by teleporting out of his prison. Coulson is surprised, but believes him and lets him go. A bit later, he offers a help of S.H.I.E.L.D. to Traveler and Eddie agrees. Eddie soon befriends Spider-Man, the Avengers, Fantastic Four and Deadpool on the Helicarrier. Heroes fight some villains, who were under Grandmaster, Thanos and Darkseid, and make it to the space. There they meet the Guardians of the Galaxy, who join them and tell them, that the evil trio hides on the planet Xandar. Heroes head there, but, instead of confronting the trio, they confront Galactus, flying near the planet, and Ronan the Accuser on the planet itself. Heroes defeat everyone and reveal, that the evil trio escaped to the dimension No. 17001934. Everyone, except Dimension Traveler, is deeply disappointed, but Traveler uses his device in order to travel to the dimension No. 17001934 and some heroes follow him. Heroes get to the world of DC Comics, exactly to Gotham. There they confront the Joker and Lex Luthor, and arrived Batman and Superman help them defeat the villains. After the battle, Dimension Traveler explains everything about him and other heroes with him. Then Batman tells Superman to call every member of the Justice League to the Bat Cave and leads other heroes there. In the Cave Batman tells everyone, that they are going to follow the evil trio to the planet Oa, and orders everyone to use his planet teleporter. On that planet, however, heroes confront Brainiac and, after defeating him, reveal, that they again left to another dimension, this time it is Eddie's homeworld. Dimension Traveler takes all heroes to the world of Marvel, in order to recruit the rest of the heroes, and, after doing so, a huge army of super heroes travels to the world of Protus. They appear in Silvestria and see it attacked by the huge army of the trio's troops. Heroes of Protus join Traveler's army and protect their planet. They fight aliens and later defeat Galactus, Ronan the Accuser, Braniac and even Zabarro, the time traveler of Protus. Afterwards they finally confront Thanos, Darkseid and Grandmaster. At first, with the help of Marvel heroes, Dimension Traveler defeats Thanos and then, along with DC heroes, Dimension Traveler defeats Darkseid. At last, with his comrades from his homeworld, Dimension Traveler defeats Grandmaster and banishes him out of the Earth. After the battle and cleaning up, heroes of Marvel and DC Comics thank Eddie Wilson and tell him to visit them someday. After saying his goodbye, Eddie transports heroes to their homeworlds. After the credits the game shows a short scene with Eddie, who witnesses Stan Lee talking to The Emperor Shiva I about interdimensional danger. Stan and Shiva soon see Eddie staring at them, and Stan teleports himself somewhere. Characters Downloadable Content The Defenders pack The Defenders pack is the DLC Character Pack for this game. Description Pack adds 5 characters from the world of Marvel. Characters represent Marvel Cinematic Universe TV show «The Defenders». It also adds one extra district to New York, which is Hell Kitchen, where most crooks of the city remain. Characters Logan Pack Logan pack is the DLC Character and Level Pack for this game. It contains 9 new characters and one extra level to the world of Marvel. Pack was created by Shiva too and it was the last pack for Marvel. Plot Logan and Lora want to escape the country, however they still have one more business undone. Logan has to face at last his long lost rival, Deadpool. When they both finally confront each other, they clash in fight. However, due to the Multiverse Crisis, something strange happens: at first, Logan turns young and somehow summons some mutants; then mutants disappear, but Logan and Deadpool look like they are in the Ultimate universe. Soon Lora finds a way to turn everything back to normal and when she does that, Logan finally defeats Deadpool. Characters Notes * In the scene after credits, there is an easter egg, but no one can solve it. * Unlike all other games about Dimension Traveler, this game is not based on Shiva's comics. Category:Custom Video Games